Resident Evil Flight Terrors
by Leon Farfield
Summary: Jill, Chris, Barry, & Rebecca are flying on a new airline made by the Umbrella corporation. They are seeing if there may a virus on board, and trying to get back to the states. R&R Based on books, game, original idea. Before RE4, only 6 months after RECV


The computer screen lit up the small dark room. Heat boiled in the cube almost like an oven. The computer had been on for nineteen days straight with no break. Leon Kennedy sat in front of it, sipping a coke while the computer took its time to load. He was booking a flight on a new airline that had just been opened up from the Umbrella Corporation. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers were getting booked on the flight from Paris to New York so they could meet up with David and some of the others from their small branch of outlaws.

"Come on you cursed thing, hurry up and process the transaction," he muttered softly to himself as the bar neared three fourths of the way finished.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, he turned around and watched the small form of Rebecca enter. She smiled softly at him as she grabbed her duffle bag and left the room. It had been only six months since Claire had been rescued from Rockfort, and the president of the United States was petitioning to shut Umbrella down, but had no proof. With the new airline, the crew was going to check it out and make sure it wasn't a mask so they could transport more of the virus. They were either braver than the rest of their team, or just plain stupid.

"Completed, finally!" he shouted and hit the print button. He grabbed the four passports and the ticket information and left the small oven that was his room.

He walked out into the room where the others were packing for their flight, and smiled slightly, showing what was left of his boyish good looks through the tired mask he wore. Chris was tall, and a bit more muscular than when the two had first met about ten months ago. There wasn't much to do but sit, read, watch TV, or go work out. Guess which Chris did. His brown hair was shorter than when he had returned from Antarctica, and his face was freshly shaven, but tired. The alias chosen for him was Jason Michaels. Jill was only a few feet from him. She was only about up to breast high on Chris, Barry, or even Leon himself. Her brown hair was a bit longer, and dropped to about mid-back in length. It was pulled into a loose braid. The alias chosen for her was Jill Winterfield. She stuck with her first name because it was just easier for her. Barry Burton was wider than ever. He had only contacted his wife twice in the last ten months. She knew part of what was going on for it was all over the news. He was going to the states to take a break for a month. He wanted to be with his girls and wife for at least a little while. His new alias was Edward Hitchenson. And last was Rebecca. Her hair was short and boyish like always. She was still too smart for her own good, but she knew how to use her weapon like all of us knew, she was a better shot. Jill had taught her some tricks from when she had still been a thief and daughter of Dick Valentine. Rebecca knew minimal hand-to-hand combat, and was lethal now. Her alias she had chosen for herself was Samantha Farfield; she was playing sister to the best hacker that this team had ever found. Leo Farfield was in New York with David, but was soon returning.

"Here, take your passports and ticket information. Your plain leaves in two and a half hours. The airport is three blocks from here, so, pack up, and make sure you guys stay safe, I would hate to lose you guys now," he said softly, watching them now.

"I didn't know you cared so much Leon. You really do love us," Rebecca chanted humorously as she hugged him. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. These rookies won't slow me down one notch," she winked and laughed lightly.

The others just grinned as they packed their arsenal. They each had one bag of clothing and weapons, and a carry one with a gun and three clips in each. Well, the Colt Python for Barry, but everyone else had a 9mm Beretta. They had a thing in their bags that hid the weapon in the lunchbox inside. Under the food and everything, completely untraceable.

They finished not too long afterwards, and each said good-bye to Leon, and they were out the door. Within twenty minutes, they were at the airport, and getting checked in. Leon sat in the now silent apartment, staring at the computer screen, waiting for Carlos to return from his trip to the weapon shop. He was staring at the screen, when he heard a soft, but faint ticking sound coming from the bathroom. He moved slowly inside and opened the cabinets beneath the sink and noticed the hole in the wall first, and then the slab of C4 with ten seconds left on the clock. Without thinking, he was out the door and running down the hall and towards the stairwell as the apartment blew and then another and another. There were bombs in each apartment, killing innocent people if they weren't already dead. Carlos opened the door with the duffle bag in his hand when Leon tackled him and they both spilled backwards and over the railing, falling three stories and hit the ground at the bottom of the stairwell. The door blasted off and flames entered the room and so debris fell, but not enough to burry the two.

Change Scene - Umbrella Employee, James Rice, Airport Hangar

James Rice was overlooking the samples of the new virus entering the plain. They were crates of the T-Virus being loaded in and being shipped to the mansion laboratory down in Miami, Florida. The very first flight was perfect mask to hide their virus under the baggage port. All of the loaders and everything for this flight were Umbrella members. All except the pilots and the men and women who served the passengers. There were guards placed in the baggage area of the plane because there was a door leading down into the loading bay with the virus. Everything was almost done, and then the plane would be wheeled out of the giant hangar and up to the gate for the awaiting passengers.

This plane was designed for the passenger's convenience. In the baggage area, there was a massive amount of room to cover the entire plane. Everyone had their baggage placed in certain areas that had their seat number on them, so, if they needed to grab something from their suitcase, they would be able to do so. The passenger would show their ticket to one of the guards masking as a flight attendant, and he would show them to their bag, and then escort them back to their seat. The plan above had three levels. On the third were mostly the 12 first class seats with the television, and the pilot was up on the top floor as well. The first and second floors were seating for the people who paid less for their tickets, but still were able to ride in style.

As a part of everyone's purchase, and to chase away any "bad rumors" caused by the S.T.A.R.S., each passenger was given a free CD player along with a wide range of CD's to be chosen from on the second floor. The players would be Umbrella Inc. labeled, and whatever was given to the passengers, they were allowed to keep. The disc players were installed with new batteries that Umbrella had developed, that they lasted longer than any brand, and the passengers were the ones trying out the new product.

The hatch closed. "Alright, get me on board, and we'll roll out of here and towards the gate for our first departure. Move out!" he shouted as he smiled with a devilish grin. This was going to prove interesting.

Change Scene - Jason, Jill, Samantha, & Edward, Airport Main

The line was crowded. The guy at the security check had been a little too thorough and almost caught site of one of the clips, but he overlooked it thankfully. Chris was getting anxious as the people were lining up to board the plan. The four of them were split between the three levels. Jill in first class on the third floor, Chris on the second floor alone, and Barry and Rebecca on the first floor of the plane. They split into their three groups, and that was that.

A flight attendant handed Jill a CD player, and when she tried to refuse, the attendant, male, said, "Please miss, they are complimentary to help boost moral for the Umbrella Corporation." He flashed a charming smile that would have melted most girls' hearts.

"No thank you sir. I fully support Umbrella, but I have my own CD player, and I would not like to get off the plane with two. So sorry sir," and she slid off before he could try to do anything else besides give her a CD player.

She moved her way onto the third floor, and her seat was on its own next to a window. Jill was dressed comfortably enough. She was in a worn pair of black jean that she made sure didn't fade in the wash. A pair of black Nikes with a white swish in them and checkered laces covered her feet. A short-sleeved black top was on her, and there was an Umbrella logo on the back and the front said, "Umbrella Inc. Our business is life itself." She sat down, slid her bag beneath her seat, and buckled up. This was going to be a long flight. It was over twenty-three hours to get from where they were to New York. Umbrella had set up a straight through with no stops in London or anything. Hence why the flight took longer. Sighing to herself, she pulled out one of her beaten up true crime novels and settled down in for the long flight.

Rebecca and Barry moved to their opposite ends of the first floor. Rebecca, aka Samantha, took a seat in her very comfortable chair. This was coach for Umbrella? Interesting. Comfortable. She was dressed for coach. A pair of pale gray/blue cargo pants covered her legs. The pant legs were wide, and allowed easy movement. There was a belt around her waist that tied the pants close to her with Carebears on it. A black spaghetti strap tank top covered her chest with a black bra underneath. And an unbuttoned shirt covered the tank top that was white and had the Umbrella logo on it. Her green high tops stayed with her always, and today was no different. She was dressed for a long flight. Barry on the other hand, was dressed in a pair of old blue jeans, a dark red tank top with the Umbrella logo on it, and it made his orange beard and hair seem brighter against the dark red.

Chris moved through the rows until he found his seat on the isle. He would be sitting next to an elderly man, and a boy that looked to be about sixteen years old. Sighing, he stuffed his bag underneath and slipped a random CD he had grabbed into his player and closed his eyes. His was dressed in a pair of form fitting green cargo pants with a black sort sleeved shirt on to cover his chest. Black steel-toed boots covered his feet, and his 9mm was resting just under his left one. Sighing, he waited for take off. It was twenty-three hours to New York, and five to London. This was going to be a boring flight, hopefully.

Change Scene - Flight Attendant, Baggage Level

He walked towards the guard and nodded to him as he was locked up from the inside. He had no idea why Umbrella needed two armed men to guard the door that led to the empty hall below. Maybe the company had loaded it with something that people didn't need to concern themselves with? He didn't think much on it as he latched the doors. When he turned to head towards the door across the way, a strap caught his foot and he fell forward, towards the door. His face landed in a small puddle of liquid, and it was thick, kind of alike a mucus. It attached to his face, and slid under his eye so quick, he never felt it, and it was gone. The guard picked the man up and asked him if he was all right.

"I'm fine, just the damned rich and famous up above," he grinned and finished locking up the bottom hatches.

He headed back up to buckle up for departure. He hated being a flight attendant, and soon, after this flight to New York, and the one on the way back, he would have enough money to pay for an engagement ring for Tina. It would be the best thing she would ever experience from just a piece of metal, and he wanted it to be special. The plane's engines geared up, and they pulled away from the gate. Within five minutes, they were speeding along the runway, and they lifted off, shuddered a little, and were in the air. Things were going to go smoothly.


End file.
